Your Name is on Me
by akiddep
Summary: Dean wakes up with one bad hangover and a new tattoo. It's a surprising shock that leads to something else. Read and Review.


Title: Your Name is on me

Category: Romance

Pairing: Sam Winchester/ Dean Winchester

Rating: T

Warnings: Slash

Summary: Dean wakes up with a new tattoo - Sammy - surrounded by a big red heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters associated with Supernatural.

Note: I got this idea when I was listening to Avril's new CD Black Star. It is her new single track Smile. Lyrics: Woke up with a new tattoo/ Your name was on me and my name was on you.

Dean Winchester woke up with one hell of a hanger. "What the hell was put in his drink" he thought tiredly. He heard his brother, Sam Winchester, walking around the hotel room making as much noise as possible.

"Morning, Dean!" Sam screamed at him happily.

"Sammy, do you really need to talk that loud?"

"Yes. Get up, get dressed, Bobby needs our help ASAP." his brother responded. Dean got to his feet and walked to the bathroom. She wiped his face and stared at his naked chest in the mirror.

"What the fuck is that?" he screamed at his reflection. He noticed a big red heart tattooed on the right side of his chest and the name on the inside was SAMMY. "Is this real?"

Sam was laughing as he heard his brother yelling in the mirror. Sam didn't remember what happened last night either but he noticed his brother's new tattoo the moment he woke up that morning. Sam was better at holding his drink than Dean so he wasn't surprised with the tattoo. His name on his brother's chest was but he was pretty sure it was some inside joke that they shared last night.

Dean came running out of the bathroom to stare horrified at his brother. "We have to go get this taken off NOW!"

"Dean, there is nothing that we can do today. We have to get to Bobby's he's got a case for us. After the case we can go see someone about that." he chuckled happily to himself. It was nice to see Dean off of his game every once in a while.

"You can't tell Bobby about this!" Sam laughed of loud with all of his might. Oh he wanted to tell Bobby about this. "I mean it Sam! You can't tell Bobby anything, you understand me." With that he stormed off back to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

There whole case was a little awkward. Of course the case was a little awkward. Dean had his younger brother's name on his chest with a fucking heart around it. He was so paranoid that someone (else) was going to see it. If bobby saw it or his dad, thank someone he was not here on this earth to see it.

But the case was finally over and they were finally back in the hotel. Sam was in the shower and dean just wanted to keep on drinking. He wanted to forget this whole mess and maybe figure out how to get this tattoo off. He thought he could take a blow torch to it but was concerned about the scar it would leave. Great now he is sounding like a girl too.

Just then Sammy came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and no t-shirt.

"Sorry, forgot my shirt." Sammy moved to get his t-shirt from the chair in front of dean's bed. Before he grabbed it dean saw something on his right shoulder.

"What is that?"

"Uhm, nothing." Sam said quickly putting on his shirt. "No, seriously, what was that?"

"Nothing, Dean! Nothing!"

Dean made a quick pass to grab Sam and take his down. They began wresting as Dean became desperate to take off Sam's shirt. He finally was able to rip the shirt off of his back.

"Dammit, Dean!"

"Sam, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to make fun of me." Dean couldn't help but look down at his little brother and laugh. He laughed so hard. He can't remember laughing so hard in his life because the thing dean saw on Sam's right shoulder was a tattoo of a heart and dean's name right in the middle.

"It is not that funny."

"No, Sam, it's fucking hilarious."

"I knew you were going to do this after i lectured you about your tattoo." Dean continued to laugh. Then he leaned over and let his nose touch his brother's. It must have been all the booze that he had already drank or just the whole situation but he wanted to kiss his brother and so he did.

Sam tasted sweet like food you didn't want to eat just suck on. He was relieved when Sam kissed him back and didn't hit him away. They kissed until neither could breathe and the kiss had to be stopped. Dean pulled away and looked down and his chest and brother's back.

"Look Sam," he said. "When i hold you like this our hearts match up."

"Yeah Dean I think that was the point."

"The point?"

"Yeah, Dean, the point." Dean still looked at Sam like he was confused but Sam helped Dean figure out exactly what kind of point he meant.


End file.
